That Old Black Magic
by CometsDancer
Summary: REPOST! Set ten years after High School.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything or anyone you recognize. Just a poor college student so don't sue.

It is now the year 2009, and the banner said "Welcome to Sunnydale High Class of '99" 'Funny,' Buffy thought ' it doesn't feel like it has been ten years since we blew up the school and stopped the mayor.' The remnants of the original Sunnydale High had long since been leveled and rebuilt into a posh technologically advanced prep school. Buffy thought about how much her life had changed since high school. "Buffy," squealed a voice off to her left, bringing her out of her reverie. "Willow! Is that you, it is so good to see you," Buffy said as she hugged her friend. Willow and Buffy hadn't really seen each other since college graduation. Willow had moved to England to train to be a watcher, and Buffy had stayed in Sunnydale for obvious reasons and they had lost track of each other. Buffy asked Willow about her life and what she had been doing for the last six years. Willow replied that she had become a watcher to the new slayer who had taken Faith's place when the council had ordered her life support disconnected. She said that three years ago Oz had found her in England and they had married. When Buffy asked where he was Willow pointed towards the check in table where a guy in a business suit was smiling at Willow and Buffy, he walks across the lobby towards them as Willow explains that Oz has become a successful music producer and had his own production company called Wil Osborne Productions. Buffy said that she had heard of their music but did not know that the company belongs to Oz. Willow then asked Buffy about her life and who she had married, ever perceptive Willow had noticed Buffy's rings, Buffy smiled slyly and told Willow to Guess. Willow's immediate guess was Angel a small look of pain crossed Buffy's face and Willow figured that she was wrong and got the "look" her I'm thinking really hard look. "I give up," she finally said. Buffy smiled and said, "Riley, I am now Buffy Summers-Finn" Willow squealed with happiness and hugged her again. Oz walked up at that moment and Willow turned and told him "Buffy and Riley got married" this statement earned Buffy a hug from Oz. Willow looked around and started to ask a question when Buffy said, "Riley's on patrol, he'll be here later. He knew how important tonight was to me so he told me to come and then he would meet me here later." Willow asked, "How's your mom and Giles? I haven't heard from them in a while." Buffy's smile grew wider as she replied, "I don't actually know where they are. They took a second honeymoon to Europe, they call every few days to check in but they don't have a set traveling schedule." Willow smiled and Oz said that it was still amazing that they had fallen in love with each other. Buffy agreed and said, "I never thought that either of them would fall in love again let alone with each other." Buffy added softly "My burden has been somewhat lifted." Willow asked, "Why?" and Buffy said, "It's my fault Jenny died and my parents got divorced." Willow sighed and replied, "Buffy for the millionth time, it wasn't your fault." Before Buffy could respond somebody yelled, "Hey guys!"

A/N: This story was written about five years ago and I just now found the rest of it so hopefully I can finally finish it. PLEASE REVIEW it is the only way that I know how sucky my work is.


	2. Chapter 2

The small group turned at the sound of a familiar voice. Buffy and Willow squealed and hugged the tall man behind them. Oz was the first to speak, "Xander, man it's good to see you. How has life been treating you?" "Fine, fine," replied Xander, "Do we hug?" asked Oz. "No, were to manly," smirked Xander. Buffy and Willow laughed seeing their friends' stichk had not changed since high school. Xander hugged them both tightly and said, "Will, Buff you guys look great." Willow and Buffy were just looking at Xander's left hand, Buffy was the first to speak, "Xander, is there something that you haven't told us" Xander blushed and looked down at his feet, from behind him someone cleared their throat. Xander smiles and takes a step away and reveals a gorgeous brunette behind him. Buffy and Willow each get a strong sense of déjà vu especially when she smiled and said, "Hey guys!" Willow was the first to figure out who the woman is, she managed to gasp, "Anya is that you?" The woman smiled and said, "Willow, Buffy it's so good to see you, and how have you been?" While Willow, Buffy and Anya got caught up on each other's lives, Xander and Oz noticed a tall blond haired man walking toward their group with a huge smile on his face. Xander realized that it was Riley; he hadn't changed much since college. He motioned for Xander and Oz to be quiet as he attempted to sneak up on Buffy. She realized who was coming and turned to kiss him. "Riley! What are you doing here? I thought you were coming later." Riley smiled mischievously and said, "I had some errands to run, so I sent some of the Initiative to patrol." Buffy looked at him and said, "What errands? Remember we said no secrets, don't make me kick your butt." Riley sighed and smiled. The group had been so engrossed in Buffy and Riley that they didn't notice that two other people had joined them. Suddenly a familiar voice said, "He had to pick us up from the airport." Buffy whirled around squealing, "Mom! What are you and Giles doing back here so soon?" As she hugged them both Willow said, "It's so good to see you!" Xander smiled and said, "Yo G-Man! What's up?" Giles go a mild look of exasperation on his face then just smiled and said, "It is good to see you Xander." Buffy turned to her mother and said, "Mom you still haven't answered my question why did you cut your trip short?" "Well sweetie," Joyce started, but was cut off by Riley, "I called them."

A/N: Please Review and keep in mind that this is completely AU after season 4.


End file.
